All My Life I've Been Living A Lie
by EpicKrispyLays
Summary: I am Rain Kiyotaka a 13 year old girl living an orphan life and already working. I have no idea where my parents ran off to but obviously they didn't love me enough to keep me. For my first 5 years of my life I was adopted into a nice caring family until they were murdered in cold blood by a mysterious man in a mask. In a blink of an eye..here I am in


I was silently walking home from school while listening to my mixed playlist of Korean pop and American pop when I ran smack dab into something very…tall. I quickly apologized before my name was called: _"Rain Kiyotaka I've missed you."_ I glanced again at the mysterious person I just collided with to see no one there. 'How creepy…' I sighed. Plugging my ear buds back in I scurried home. Not surprised to see no one home I sped to my room and grunted in annoyance to see my room a mess again. It seems whenever I clean it becomes messy again even though I'm the only one that lives in this house. Glancing at the clock it read, '4:30'. I sighed once again and quickly changed into my uniform. My uniform was black skinny jeans, white button up shirt, black vest, and black shoes. My black hair fell down my back, slightly wavy. I looked in the mirror to see bright green eyes peering back at me. My bangs were almost covering my left eye but not all too much. I rushed down the staircase off to work at the restaurant down the street. I was only 13 year's old living on my own, barely pulling through to pay off rent, or to feed myself. To be honest I don't know where my parents went and I don't care because they left me to fend for myself. When I was younger some nights I had to dig through the garbage in search of food. Many adults at school don't know about my problem except for one person. This person I trust with my life. I've told him all my secrets and my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and my dream to become a famous singer. This Person was, Kakashi Hatake. He's only 25 years of age and he saved me a while back. ~7 years ago~ My stomach growled as I was crouched in a dark corner of the alley I took refuge in when I heard the clatter of shoes coming towards me. _"Awe poor Rainy is starving isn't she?" an annoying high-pitched voice mocked._ _"So it seems," a male voice replied in boredom._ _"Shall we give her something to eat dear?" the woman questioned._ _"Of course not. This….thing is filthy and is nothing but a street rat. If you feed one you will have to feed all."_ _"Let's teach this girl to-"_ **_'SLAP' _**_I flinched in pain as I was smacked but did not say anything._ _"What, Cat got your tongue!" the woman mocked again._ _I stared at the ground blankly waiting for another hit but nothing came. I looked up to see a man with silver hair looking at me with his one eye. He was smiling an eye-smile._ _"Hi there I'm Kakashi. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you hungry?" he said looking at my green eyes. I quickly nodded when he held his hand out for me. I grasped his hand as he led me home. He was 18 years old._ _~End Flashback~_ Annoyed with the silence I plugged in my ear plugs and began singing. **_"All along it was a fever._** **_A cold-sweat hot headed believer._** **_I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,."_** **_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_** **_Round and around and around and around we go_** **_Oh now tell me now tell me now you know_** **_Not really sure how to feel about it._** **_Something in the way you move._** **_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._** **_It takes me all the way._** **_I want you to stay."_** Arriving at work I slipped in through the back and checked in. Tonight I was a host. I made my way to the front and waited for customers to pile in. Half an hour later, two men walked in wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They certainly looked familiar….off some TV show maybe. One guy had black hair that turned blue when the sun reflected off it and the other…was blue. Like literally, his skin was blue and had a big sword on his back…this is getting really weird. Being the hard worker I was I grabbed a menu for each of them and led them to a booth. "What would you like to drink?" I asked after handing them a menu. "Water." Both of them replied monotonously. I wrote down their drinks and handed the slip to their waiter-my friend- Ryuu, who nodded thanks to me. I quickly headed back to the front to see no one approaching the restaurant. I sat on the stool behind the counter for almost an hour when Ryuu walked up to me. "They want you to take their orders." He smirked. I grimaced and plastered on a fake smile.


End file.
